The reasons why
by Raven862
Summary: Beast boy can't help but feels sorry for himself (he even lock himself in his room) When he reflects on his crush on Raven and all the things he did to her in the past. Before he could goes into a depresion a certain friend of Beast boy's comes in to share her feelings. (a mix between the Go! sereis and origonal, takes place after the pirate episode)


The reason why

Beast boy can't help but think over the whole "Aqualad and Raven dating disaster". At least that's how BB puts it. He can't help but think what Aqualad ever did to impress her. Everything he did was to win Raven's heart. He tried to date Terra twice in order to get Raven to see he's really worth something (even though he hated Terra himself). The reason why he went crazy over Raven when Cyborg's love machine told them that they were meant to be together is because he really believed it could. When Cyborg came in and told them that they weren't matched he was disappointed. Though Beast boy never showed it but in the inside he was. Even the song he wrote for Terra was actually meant for Raven (even if he did unintentionally hurt Raven's feelings) or the time he turned into the beast and saved her. He just wished there was a way to get Raven to see how much she means to Beast boy. But all he knows that she hates him so much that Beast boy just lock himself in his room for a couple days so he can be alone without the company of Raven, Robin, Silkie, and Starfire not even Cyborg. He just wishes it could like a Disney movie and he could be a hero and get the girl. As Beast Boy continue to moan of how alone he is and never getting Raven. He suddenly heard a knock at the door. He slowly opened the door with Raven waiting outside.

"Beast boy, we need to talk" said Raven in her usual serious monotone.

"What do you want?" said Beast boy grumpily.

"I just want to talk to you about earlier today" began Raven "about what happend this morning"

"Oh so you can make fun of me some more?!" said Beast boy angrilly

"Beast boy it's not that" began Raven " It's just..."

"That You think Aquald is way cooler then me is it?!" yelled Beast boy

"No it's not that!" exclaimed Raven "Just listen..."

"No! you listen!" yelled Beast boy with more vigor and anger "Ever since we first met you keep saying no to me, kept making fun of me and locking yourself in your room! Never truely relize that's there's more to life then just being alone and controling your powers!"

"Beast boy you know why I have to..." began Raven a little bit more sternly

" That's not the point!"he answerd back "I'm the biggest misfit here and you know it!No wonder you hate me not only I'm green and can change to any animal I want, you never knew the real me! How much I suffer through because of you, the other Titans, the doom potrol, villans and- "

"What do you mean never knowing the real you?" Asked Raven finally got a chance to interject

"Why do you want to know?" asked Beast boy finally calming down "you don't even care"

"That's not true Beast Boy!" exclaimed Raven "It's just that your more then just a friend, your actually my best friend and I have something important to tell you."

This made Beast boy courious could it be that he finnally got the girl of his dreams.

"But I'll only tell you, if you tell me what troubled you in the past" continued Raven

"No! you'll turn your back on me. Everyone else did " said Beast boy "and besides I don't want to repaet the memory of what happend"

Raven could'nt help but feel sorry for Beast boy what ever he went through must have really hurt him. It must have really afected him so much if he did't want to tell anyone. But luckilly she had a back up plan.

" How about I could go into your mind and see the events myself" said Raven "That way you won't have to tell me anything"

"Really Raven you could do that?" asked Beast boy "can you also while your at it change the past" growing a little excited

"Well no I can't I don't have any powers like Warp to go through time and as I said before 'we can't change the truth no matter how much we dislike it'" said Raven matter of factly"and yes I could go into your mind and you won't have to tell me a thing"

"Raven really it's okay you don't have to know this. I'm fine"said Beast boy

"It's the least I can do" said Raven "you always been there for me the way you comfort me after Malcior broke my heart, the way you gave me your lucky penny when Trigon tried to take over the world and almost everything we went through when we first met"

"you really apreitiate what I did for you?" asked Beast boy "I thought you just forgot"

"I could never forget the things you did Beast boy everyday you make me proud to be your best friend" said Raven "like the time when you lead us to stop the brotherhood of evil, you were a good leader and were really brave to stand up to it"

"Um..thanks Raven" said Beast boy bashfully "I don't know what to say"

"Why don't you let me in so I could do this spell perfectly in order to get into your mind or do I to teleport in there?" asked Raven

Beast boy believing that was a joke giggles and let Raven in. With that Raven levited and began to levitate and began to chant her infamous phrase "Azarath, Metrion,Zintose" and after 7 times chant a spell and got her self to Beast boy's mind.

"Good I'm here now it's time to find out what bothering Beast boy" she told herself and with that she got to where his memories are stored and began to watch.

She saw Beast boy play out When he was suffering from a deadly sickness and the only cure was an untested serum which turned him green and gave him his shapeshifting powers, his parents deaths after falling down a waterfall and when the Doom patrol took him in how much tormant they made Beast boy go through just beacause he wasn't following orders or was just joking around. (No wonder why Beast boy quit that team and decided to fly solo literally).

Raven left Beast boy's mind after the memory of him running away after he quit the doom patrol because for two reasons already knows what's going to happend next and 2. she felt like she does'nt want to see Beast boy suffer anymore then he already did.

Once she got back, Raven didn't know what to say to Beast boy. After seeing what she just saw for once not knowing what her emotions are.

"Now you know why I don't want to tell you?" asked Beast boy shamefully "can you promise me not to tell the others?"

"you haven't told anyone this?"asked Raven "not even Cyborg?"

"especially Cyborg" responded Beast boy "beacuse once they hear this Robin might kick me out of the team, Starfire will automaticly hate me and Cyborg will make me the laughing stock of the entire city and then-"

"They would never do that" reasured Raven "All of us care about you a lot and when you lock yourself in your room we were all worried and-"

"You don't need to Raven no one ever cared for me in my life" said Beast boy regretfully.

"That's not true"said Raven "Robin cares for you like a best friend,Cyborg loves you like a baby brother he never had,Silkie still stayed by your side when you hid him as a pet and guess what Starfire loved you as a brother more then her own sister Blackfire. That's an amazement. Most importantly I care for you more then just a best friend."

"What are you saying?" asked Beast boy

"I love you Beast boy I always had" confess Raven "and the reason why I dated Aqualad was beacuse I lost hope in us ever getting togther because of Terra"

"Oh I never loved Terra" anonced Beast boy "I just dated her in order to get you to see I'm not a complete idiot and can get myself a date and for you to see that's there's more to me and I love you too Raven. "

"I never thought you were an idiot and now I see there is more to you then what meets the eye" said Raven "I'm glad that someone could love me because being a half demon I thought no one could ever love me eiher because I'm hidious or my speices"

"are you kidding me your the most beutiful girl I ever met" said Beast boy "Don't get your speices get you down, just continue to be yourself"

"Wow Beast boy that's the sweetest words anyone ever said to me" said Raven

Then they slowly kissed each other on the lips.

When they broke apart the only thing that Beast boy could say "Hey since we're now officially a couple do you want to go out with me tommorow?"

"Yes that will be fun" said Raven

"Listen I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier" said Beast boy

"You have nothing to be sorry about " said Raven "Your stressed and sometimes stress get the better of us and you were about to go into a depression the more reason why it's not your fault. Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?"

"Really Raven you don't have to do that" protested Beast boy

"Trust me you just had an emotional break down you need someone here with you" said Raven "let's go to the couch since I don't really like your bunk bed.

Beast boy can't help but remeber when Raven had to sleep in his room once and let just say both of them stayed up all night for Raven's disconfort.

Then they headed to the couch they got ready for bed Raven took off her cloak.

"You know the only thing Aqualad had right that you did look preettier without your cloak" complimanted Beast boy

"Thanks no one ever said that to me without ever meaning to. whenever they usually say it, it just trying to impress me" said Raven

"goodnight"said Beast boy before turning into a dog and crawl next to Raven

"Good night Beast boy" said Raven using her cloak as a blanket to cover her self and Beast boy and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning

"Ok Titans we need to find a way to discover Mumbo's weakness" anounced Robin "I'll go get Raven,Starfire you go get Beast boy and Cyborg you go-"

The three of them stop at their tracks when they saw an unexpected sight and let out a gasp.

"What on earth-"began Robin

"happend here last night?"finished Cyborg as they watched Beast boy and Raven sleeping toghter and cuddling with each other.

"You know what this could mean?" said Starfire already could see Beast boy and Raven as possibly a happy couple.

"Yes I do"said Cyborg "instante blackmail!"

"Let's go get the camerra!"said Robin

"Already got you covered" said Cyborg and a camera flew out of his system.

They imediatly took the photo and saw it in the gallery.

Starfire wasn't at all pleased withe boys' imiturity Beast boy and Raven could be a couple if they wanted to and she always thought they would look cute togther.

"Friends, prehaps we should delete the photo" suggested Starfire almost pleadingly concerned over Beast boy's and Raven reaction if they knew.

"Really why do you..."began Robin but never finished.

He and Cyborg looked at each other, then looked at the picture and then looked their friends. They both started to feel guilty especially when Raven and/or Beast boy never did this taking a picture and embarasing them. They also imagined how would they feel if they were in Beast boy's and Raven's place.

"Maybe it would be best if we delete the picture" said Robin finnaly agreeing with Starfire.

"I could'nt agree with you more" said Cyborg "and maybe it would be best if we keep this a secret from them until they're ready to tell us"

After Cyborg said that the boys deleted the picture.

"why don't we leave them alone for a while so they could sleep in, while we get some breakfest" suggested Robin

With that the rest of team headed to straight the Starfire stoped and looked at her two friends continue to sleep.

"Sweet dreams friends" said Starfire and with that she went to the kitchen to be with the boys as Beast boy and Raven kept snuggling on (until they wake up at least).


End file.
